Confessions of a Blackhearth
by LiTtle Dolls
Summary: Holmes/Lestrade OS/ Lestrade rend une petite visite de courtoisie à Watson et va se retrouver dans une position assez spéciale...quant au docteur,il va en apprendre beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu...


**Donc ceci est un...*erm* un Holmes/Lestrade. . .**

**Vous pouvez fuir à temps si sa vous rebute XD Je suis tombé sous le charme du Lestrade du film, je trouvais qu'il avait une vraie gueule donc j'avais envie d'écrire sur lui et Holmes et voilà ce que ça donne. . .**

**C'est un peu cru vers la fin, vous êtes prévenu XD, et comme je n'avais vraiment pas d'idée pour le titre je me suis servis de celui d'une chanson du groupe Genitorturers, qui m'a bien aidée pour écrire le lemon ^_^**

**Les commentaires sont toujours autant appréciés ^^ Et comme toujours je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes (j'ai du mal me relire en ce moment…) et pour la sintaxe parce que mine de rien je l'ai fini à trois heure et demi du matin celui là ! XD**

**Le passage en italique est un flash-back ^^**

**(PS : Marjo si tu tombe sur ça je te conseille de passer ton chemin, tu risques fort d'être traumatisé à vie XD)**

**Bonne lecture aux quelques courageux qui voudront se donner la peine de lire ! XD**

Confessions of a Blackhearth

Les bruits de la rue résonnaient furieusement autour de moi.

Agressé par la pluie battante et les gerbes de boue que les chevaux projetaient sur mon passage, j'accélérais le pas vers Baker Street. Je n'avais même pas pris la peine de me raser et ma femme s'était vue repoussé brusquement lorsqu'elle avait voulu prendre mon chapeau pour le brosser au terme d'une énième dispute futile je lui avais crié que je préférais encore mieux sortir sans qu'avec un couvre-chef malmené par ses mains de mégère.

Contrairement aux autres hommes de Londres, je m'entendais toujours aussi bien avec mon épouse et les années de mariage n'avaient en rien terni notre complicité. Rongé de culpabilité, j'étais partie sans m'excuser et en essayant tant bien que mal de dissimuler mon pas mal assuré et ma figure blafarde.

Il avait hélas fallu que je tombe sur le seul policier _perspicace_ de tout Scotland Yard.

S'alarmant de mon état, il avait tenu à m'accompagner jusqu'à Baker Street et ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle, malgré tous mes coups de coudes dans les côtes et mes regards meurtriers.

Gêné par tant de considération, je tentais de le semer, sans succès, dans la circulation et criait intérieurement au miracle quand je fus sur le perron du numéro 221. Je sonnais fébrilement et attendit avec impatience que le pas de la logeuse résonne dans le couloir, mon policier planté derrière moi, comme un chien fidèle aux aguets.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit sur le docteur Watson, qui me dévisagea d'un air stupéfait et cordial.

_ Lestrade ! Quelle surprise de vous voir ici mais…

Il jeta un œil amusé au policier, qui me couvait toujours des yeux.

_ …je croyais que vous n'aviez aucune affaire en cour ces temps ci ?

_ Je n'en ai pas. C'est une visite…amicale, je dirais.

Je jetais un coup d'œil nerveux à l'agaçant personnage qui se dandinait derrière moi et le docteur m'invita à entrer.

_ Je suis vraiment navré, Mme Hudson est sortie faire des courses, il vous faudra donc vous contenter de mon thé relativement médiocre…Ce monsieur désire-t-il se joindre à nous ?

Il lança un sourire engageant au policier, qui rougit jusqu'au bord de son casque de fonction et balbutia :

_ Ce-ce serait avec grand plaisir monsieur mais je me dois d'abord de vous informer que l'inspecteur Lestrade est quelque peu…quelque peu…

Son air ahuri me fit sortir de mes gonds et je me tournais vivement vers lui, toujours prostré dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_ Quelque peu énervé ! Enervé par un imbécile qui n'arrête pas de me coller aux basques et qui prétend _m'escorter_ jusqu'ici, **m'escorter** ! Ecoute morveux, je servais déjà Scotland Yard que tu n'étais même pas né alors tu va me faire le plaisir de dégager **d'ici** **et au trot** **!**

Effrayé par ma soudaine explosion de colère, il s'inclina et disparu en trébuchant. Je laissai échapper un grognement bourru qui fit sourire mon hôte. Watson referma la porte et je le suivis dans les escaliers tandis qu'il commentait avec amusement ce qu'il avait rarement eut l'occasion de voir.

_ Eh bien Lestrade ! Quelle véhémence ! Je ne vous avais pas vu aussi agité depuis le jour où Holmes avait décidé de vous ramener des algues et d'en fourrer votre chapeau à votre insu…Vous êtes d'un tempérament de feu mais vous savez vous maîtriser, je pari qu'à cet instant même cet officier tremble encore de peur sur son bout de trottoir-

Il s'interrompit brusquement alors que ma main s'abattait pesamment sur la rambarde de bois cirée. Mes forces m'abandonnaient peu à peu et le bandage sommaire que j'avais confectionné ne retenait plus le flot de sang qui m'échappait et gouttait sur la moquette bien entretenue.

Alarmé sans doute, je vis les chaussures du docteur entrer dans mon champ de vision alors qu'il redescendait à ma hauteur. Tête baissée, j'essayais piteusement de retrouver mon souffle.

_ Vous êtes gravement blessé !

Je lui lançais un regard ironique et il me répondit par un froncement de sourcil sévère. Il me fit asseoir sur une marche le temps que je puisse respirer à nouveau normalement et cala deux de ses doigts sur ma carotide tout en marmonnant des remontrances à mon égard.

_ Une visite amicale, n'est-ce pas ? Ma parole vous êtes tout aussi inconscient qu'Holmes ! Vous ne ferez pas long feu à Scotland Yard si vous vous entêtez à cacher vos blessures…

Je ne répondis pas car tout était vrai.

Je détestais par-dessus tout que l'on remette en doute mes capacités où que l'on me voie blessé et donc inutile. Montrer sa souffrance était pour moi synonyme de faiblesse et je me préoccupais rarement de mon état de santé. Le docteur était à ma connaissance la seule personne de mon entourage à pouvoir se permettre des remontrances dignes de celles de ma propre femme, et ce sans aucune riposte de ma part.

Lorsqu'il fut satisfait du rythme de mon pouls, il m'aida à me relever et nous échouâmes dans son bureau, étrangement calme.

Alors que j'allais m'étonner de cette tranquillité soudaine, il me fit asseoir sans cérémonie sur son bureau et devança mes questions.

_ Holmes est sorti emmener Mary à l'opéra.

_ Vous vous moquez de moi ?

_ Oh je n'oserais pas. . .Je ne sais ce qui lui arrive en ce moment mais il semble plus en paix avec lui-même et m'a proposé spontanément hier au soir de sortir avec Mary seul à seul, ainsi ils pourraient apprendre à se connaître. . .

Devant mon silence sceptique, il esquissa un sourire que je ne pu voir puisqu'il s'était penché sur son sac médical et cherchait le matériel dont il allait avoir besoin pour me tortur-_soigner._

_ Je vous assure qu'il a fait sa demande en parfait gentleman et que Mary elle-même n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Pour qu'il agisse ainsi, il doit s'être produit un changement positif dans sa vie dont je n'ai pas été informé…

Je dissimulais ma gêne derrière une fausse quinte de toux et Watson émergea de son sac, désinfectant en main. Il me demanda de retirer ma chemise et je me débattis un long moment avec les boutons, mes doigts tremblants refusant de coopérer. Après m'avoir aidé, il stoppa son action, désinfectant et gaze en main. Un air de surprise s'étalait sur son visage alors que ses yeux restaient scotché à mon torse. Je toussotais lorsque la persistance de son regard commença à friser l'obscénité.

_ Oh ! Excusez-moi Lestrade, c'est juste que…vos vêtements ne vous rendent vraiment pas justice !

_ Vraiment ? Voyez-vous ça. . .

Il rougit à l'entente de mon ton sarcastique mais ne se vexa pas et examina ma plaie avec tout le professionnalisme dont un docteur devait faire preuve. Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi Sherlock avait laissé ce gamin entrer dans sa vie. . .

_ Ouch. . .

_ Désolé, ça risque de tirer un peu. . .la plaie est très profonde, je peux même voir l'une de vos côtes d'ici ! Il faut vraiment que vous fassiez plus attention à vous. . .Je vais faire des points.

Il partit cette fois enfouir sa tête blonde dans une armoire, me laissant à moitié nu et au bord de l'évanouissement sur son bureau.

J'avais conscience qu'il fallait que je maintienne la conversation, que je parle pour éviter de faiblir comme la fillette que je n'étais _pas._ Je lançais donc le premier sujet qui me vint à l'esprit.

_ Et qu'est-ce que vous avez à leur reprocher, à mes vêtements ? J'ai conscience de ne pas toujours être à la pointe de la mode mais ce n'est pas comme si ça m'était utile dans mon travail. . .

Un gloussement étouffé me parvint.

_ Je trouve juste qu'il ne vous flatte pas. . .étant donné votre âge je pensais apercevoir un torse un peu mou et le début d'un ventre conséquent mais je me suis retrouvé face à des épaules aussi larges que les miennes et un ventre tout à fait acceptable !

_ J'ai toujours apprécié votre franc-parler, docteur. . .

Il souriait toujours en revenant vers moi armé d'une longue aiguille recourbée et de fil épais.

_ Pourquoi vous habiller comme ça ? A moins que votre gilet ne cache quelques armes secrètes. . .

_ Rien de tout cela, je vous rassure. Juste le revolver réglementaire.

Une grimace tordit ma bouche. Il avait commencé à enfoncer l'aiguille dans ma chair et je luttais à nouveau pour rester conscient. Je réussi à garder les yeux ouverts mais mes muscles me trahirent et je manquais basculer sur le coté. Le docteur m'offrit une épaule secourable.

_ Tenez. . .appuyez-vous sur moi. . .

_ Merci. . .

Après avoir calé mon coude sur son épaule et m'être assuré que je ne le gênais pas dans sa tache, nous reprîmes notre étrange conversation.

J'étais si prés de lui que je pouvais sentir l'odeur de son eau de toilette et voir les rares rides qui se devinaient déjà sur son front encore jeune. Je m'amusais à en compter une pour chaque crise de nerfs que Sherlock lui avait fait subir au cours de leur cohabitation.

_ Non, sérieusement, pourquoi prendre des vêtements trop larges pour vous ?

Je lui offris un sourire mutin malgré la morsure de l'acier dans ma peau déjà à vif.

_ Pour tromper l'ennemi.

Il coupa enfin cet interminable fil et releva la tête, m'interrogeant avant de débuter le deuxième point.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Les criminels, quel qu'ils soient, se méfient moins d'un homme bedonnant que d'un homme en pleine santé.

Watson paru amusé par ma stratégie. Il continua avec entrain, alors que je subissais une fois de plus son aiguille les dents serrées.

_ Ce doit être pour cela que tous ces vandales se jettent sur moi à plusieurs dés qu'ils en ont l'occasion. . .

_ Vous portez des vestes si cintrées que j'ai peur qu'elles ne craquent à chacun de vos coups de poings ! C'est à se demander en quoi elles sont faîtes, ces vestes. . .

Il rit de bon cœur et passa un bras autour de ma taille pour m'empêcher de vaciller, parvenant à ma grande stupéfaction à coudre d'une seule main. Je me fiais à lui et détendis mes muscles endoloris par l'effort, poussant un soupir de satisfaction.

_ Est-ce que quelqu'un à déjà découvert ce petit stratagème ? Autre que votre femme, bien sûr. . .

Mon esprit s'égara un instant malgré la douleur et je laissais un silence éloquent s'installer dans la conversation.

_ C'est un mauvais souvenir ?

Le docteur avait levé vers moi des yeux inquiets, je le rassurais d'un hochement de tête. Il voulut se remettre à l'ouvrage mais son regard fut soudain attiré par mon autre flanc, vierge de toutes blessures. . .ou presque.

Ses yeux bleus perçant scrutaient mes côtes, examinaient avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de réflexion la morsure violacée qui s'étalait sur ma peau. Seul un sourire mystérieux répondis à son étonnement.

_ C'est un souvenir comme un autre. Je dirais que c'est plutôt un bon souvenir dans la mesure où j'ai pu, pour la première fois, clouer le bec de votre cher détective !

_ Vraiment ? Il ne se doutait pas que. . .

_ Apparemment, il ne me pensait pas assez intelligent pour ça. Il m'a juste un peu sous-estimé. . .

Il finit enfin de recoudre la plaie et je ne cherchais pas à retenir le soupir de soulagement qui passa mes lèvres. Après avoir appliqué une bonne dose de désinfectant et bandé le tout, j'esquissais un mouvement de recul mais il me garda contre lui.

Amusé, je tentais d'attraper ma chemise, jetée en vrac sur le bureau, et il m'étreint avec plus de force.

_ Je ne serais pas en mesure de payer vos honoraires si vous ne me laissez pas attraper ma veste, mon garçon. . .

Mon ton condescendant ne paru pas l'impressionner. Il devait être habitué au sarcasme, étant donné la nature _charmante_ de son colocataire.

Une grande inspiration gonfla sa poitrine, comme s'il essayait de trouver du courage.

_ La mâchoire d'une femme ne peut pas causer ce genre de dégât. Et je doute qu'un criminel songe à vous mordre à cet endroit, encore moins y laisser un suçon de la taille d'un œuf. . .

_ Etes-vous certain d'être prêt à entendre cette histoire docteur ?

Son regard inquisiteur et avide me fixait intensément, dans l'attente d'une réponse. Une légère stupeur avait masqué ses traits un instant, dû sans doute à mon attitude sereine et détachée.

Pas le genre d'attitude que devrait avoir un homme que l'on accuse de pratiques homosexuelles.

Et Watson attendait toujours, inflexible mais néanmoins fragile, comme si j'étais sur le point de lui annoncer la fin du monde alors qu'elle était vue d'avance. Dire que les gens médisaient sur son compte et pensaient qu'il partageait avec Holmes plus qu'un appartement. . .L'idée même me faisait sourire et je me disais avec philosophie qu'au moins ces mêmes gens n'iraient jamais soupçonner un inspecteur de Scotland Yard, marié et respectable en tous points.

Cette société était si naïve. . .

_ Très malin, Holmes. . .vraiment très malin ! Et maintenant ? On attend que quelqu'un passe et daigne nous ouvrir ?

_ _ Ne vous emportez pas ainsi Lestrade ! Voyez plutôt cela comme. . .une opportunité !_

_J'étais à deux doigts de le massacrer. _

_Je m'accrochais désespérément aux barreaux de fer glacés pour garder mon calme, me répétant encore et encore que, malgré son caractère détestable, la mort de Sherlock Holmes serait une réelle perte pour la société londonienne. _

_ _ Une opportunité de __**quoi **__! De croupir dans une cellule crasseuse en nous jetant notre venin à la figure et en essayant de ne pas nous faire dévorer par les rats ?_

_ _ Etant donné votre ressemblance frappante avec ce charmant mammifère, j'ose espérer que vous pourrez passer un accord diplomatique avec eux et ainsi nous éviter cette fin bien peu élégante. . ._

_ _ Je vous emmerde Holmes. _

_Cet imbécile avait trouvé le moyen de s'attirer, une fois de plus, la foudre des plus dangereux criminels de Londres et cette course-poursuite mémorable avait abouti dans l'une des prisons les plus miteuse de la ville. Elle avait été évacuée à cause de son état délabrée et Holmes s'était réfugié dans une cellule isolée, m'entraînant à sa suite. Là, il avait eut l'excellente idée de fermer la grille pour que ce soit, je cite, plus « réaliste et moins suspect ». _

_Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que la grille resterait définitivement bloqué et que les barreaux étaient trop rapprochés pour qu'un humain normal puisse s'y faufiler._

_Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais énoncé ce constat à haute voix. _

_Mon front reposant contre les barreaux, les épaules voûtées par la consternation, j'entendis Holmes renifler bruyamment. _

_ _ Ce n'est pas comme si votre épaisse carcasse pouvait _humainement_ passer à travers ces barreaux. . ._

_Exaspéré, je fis volte-face et le toisais d'un air de défi. _

_Il dû sentir le danger car ses grands yeux bruns brillèrent et il s'avança vers moi à pas lents, le mince rayon de lumière argenté qui éclairait la cellule tombant sur ses cheveux en bataille. _

_ _ Eh bien quoi ? Pas de froncement de sourcils, pas de signes extérieurs de contrariété, pas de grognements ? Même pas l'ombre d'un « vous avez un cerveau mais vous n'avez que ça, Holmes » ?_

_ _ Non. Parce que vous, qui vous croyez supérieur en tout, vous n'avez même pas vu ce qui se trouvait sous votre nez depuis des années. . .Je suis loin d'être gros, Holmes. _

_ _ Sottises ! Je vous concède volontiers que l'adjectif « gros » est exagéré, mais vous n'êtes pas un modèle de minceur Lestrade !_

_J'étendis mes bras dans un geste d'invitation. _

_ _ Vous n'avez qu'à vérifier votre erreur par vous-même, dans ce cas. . ._

_Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, trop drapé dans sa fierté pour refuser, il vint à ma rencontre et me poussa sans ménagement contre les barreaux._

_D'abord surpris par son geste, j'adoptais ensuite un rictus digne des plus grand voyous de Londres. Cette nuit paraissait plus intéressante à présent et je dévorais Holmes du regard, ne voulant manquer pour rien au monde son expression lorsqu'il s'apercevrait de sa défaite. _

_Retenant sa respiration, le visage concentré comme s'il s'était trouvé sur une scène de crime, il glissa une main décidée sous mon gilet et agrippa ma chemise, la glissant hors de mon pantalon. Il inspecta mon ventre, tâta mes hanches et le tissu anormalement épais de mon habit. Au fur et à mesure de ses découvertes, son expression changeait et une curiosité pure avait supplanté l'habituel orgueil. _

_Pour ma part, je me raccrochais fermement aux barreaux glacés qui me sciaient le dos : me faire tripoter ainsi par mon meilleur ennemi diffusait dans mes entrailles une sensation étrange que je ne souhaitais pas identifier. _

_Il en vint à déboutonner totalement mon haut, écarta sans se gêner les pans de ma chemise. Je pouvais presque sentir son regard qui voyageait sur ma peau, savourant une escale ou deux lorsqu'il trouvait une étape particulièrement séduisante. _

_Il évaluait mon corps, j'évaluais son esprit. _

_Ses lèvres allaient du rictus amer à la moue appréciatrice, ses narines se dilataient sous l'effet d'une respiration soudain plus laborieuse et ses yeux sombres. . .ses yeux cherchaient désespérément les miens. _

_Mes iris verts s'attachèrent aux siens et je vis sa pomme d'Adam bouger alors qu'il avalait sa salive avec difficulté. La peau mal rasée de son cou bougeant de haut en bas avait quelque chose d'étrangement séduisant. _

_ _ C'est une révélation. . .intéressante. Pour une fois vous parvenez à me surprendre Lestrade. . ._

_ _ Je sens que vous ne me dites pas tout, Holmes. Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes de me ménager. _

_ _ En effet. . .je pensais que vous faisiez une belle opportunité en fait. _

_ _ Une. . .opportunité ?_

_ _ Une opportunité._

_Nous faisions exactement la même taille. _

_Auparavant, je ne mesurais pas l'importance d'un tel détail, je me contentais juste de me réjouir du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas me regarder de haut. _

_A cet instant précis, alors qu'il pressait son ventre contre le mien, j'entrevoyais pleinement tout le potentiel érotique d'une telle information. _

_Mon souffle se bloquait à l'orée de mes lèvres au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Un feulement métallique retenti dans la prison déserte ses mains venaient d'agripper les barreaux, juste de chaque côtés de mon visage. _

_Pris au piège de mon plein grés, j'écoutais avec attention le murmure qui allait nous changer à jamais. _

_ _ Une opportunité de violer la loi sans aucun scrupules. . ._

_Je souris intérieurement. Holmes restait Holmes. _

_Ma bouche vint d'elle-même se coller contre son oreille et je savourais le frisson qui le parcouru lorsque ma barbe chatouilla sa joue. _

_ _ C'est ce que vous faîtes de mieux. _

_Il apprécia le compliment à sa juste valeur, et sa réponse endiablée fut ce qui attira les suspicions de Watson. _

_Il n'eût cependant pas le temps de me faire d'autre marque : je l'avais empoigné à bras le corps et plaqué sans ménagement contre la grille. Un cri peu viril lui échappa. Je ricanais. _

_ _ C'est mesquin de se moquer Lestrade. . ._

_ _ Ce n'est pas parce que je vais vous sauter que je dois devenir gentil avec vous non ?_

_J'envoyais chier les convenances et la légendaire politesse des citoyens londoniens. _

_Ça ne parut pas le gêner sa bouche s'occupait divinement de ma langue et il se frottait à moi comme une chienne. _

_Qui aurait cru que le plus célèbre intellectuel du continent se laisserait aller si facilement à ses pulsions ? _

_Je réchauffais mon torse nu à la chaleur de sa peau en feu et le déshabillais entièrement. Ses muscles secs luisaient de sueur et une odeur de musc emplissait mes narines je grognais comme un animal et soulevait avec force ses cuisses pour qu'il enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille. _

_Svelte et souple, il parvint sans mal à s'accrocher et passa ses mains sur ma nuque avec empressement, m'attirant à lui pour un baiser fiévreux. _

_Son érection était comprimée entre nous, cette pression lui faisait pousser des gémissements langoureux qui résonnaient sur les parois humides. L'endroit était glauque mais je ne pouvais espérer mieux : des bas-fonds silencieux et désert où nos actions obscènes se mêleraient à merveille avec la vermine qui grouillait à nos pieds. _

_En parlant d'humidité. . ._

_Il avait enfin relâché mes lèvres et je fermais les yeux un instant, reprenant mon souffle. Lorsque je les rouvris, je tombais face à un spectacle des plus excitant. . ._

_Les yeux mi-clos, il suçait voracement ses doigts et offrait la longue colonne blanche qu'était son cou à mon bon vouloir. Je ne résistais pas à la tentation. D'un coup de dents je fis grimper ses gémissements d'un octave et-oh mon dieu-il produisait toujours ses sons obscènes tout contre ma joue. . ._

_A peine avais-je eu le temps de penser que j'étais à l'étroit dans mon pantalon qu'il arrachait le tout et glissait sa main humide dans l'ouverture, enroulait ses doigts autour de mon sexe avec un soupir dépravé. _

_Son bras coincé entre nos deux corps, il se donnait du plaisir tout en me caressant. Le désir explosait dans mes reins et je le plaquais contre les barreaux de toutes mes forces, passant un bras dans son dos. Prisonnier, il semblait apprécier cette situation vulnérable et redoubla d'effort pour me masturber. _

_ _ Mmmh. . .Holmes ?_

_ _ . . ._

_ _ Ecartez vos cuisses de putain pour moi, voulez-vous ? _

_Il s'exécuta avec grâce, un sourire pervers jouant sur ses lèvres gonflées. _

_Je n'avais pas de quoi le préparer et n'y songeait même pas sur le moment. C'était un des avantages d'être formé au sein de la police : une fois que vous saviez votre objectif, vous ne vous posiez pas plus de questions. _

_J'y allais à la barbare et écartais les fesses fermes d'un coup. Holmes glapit entre mes bras, rougissant pour la première fois depuis le début des festivités. Il lâcha mon sexe comme à regret et j'entrais en lui fermement, me perdant égoïstement dans mon propre plaisir. _

_Un cri de surprise lui échappa. _

_La douleur devait être dérisoire pour lui, après tout ce qu'il subissait dans ces combats de boxe. Ce qui le gênait et le faisait trembler de tous ses membres contre moi, c'était la simple pensée d'avoir la virilité d'un homme au fond de ses entrailles. _

_Ses doigts calleux râpaient ma nuque et je savourais ses parois de chairs qui se pressaient autour de moi, cette chaleur enivrante qui me brûlait presque. _

_ _ Oooh. . . Lestrade. . ._

_Geignant et se tortillant, il m'invita à bouger contre lui._

_Ses désirs devenaient impérieux et oppressant : échevelé, il cognait doucement sa tête contre le métal et cambrait les reins, frottant la tête rouge de son érection contre mon ventre. Je m'élançais contre lui et le pilonnais durement contre la grille. Cet insolent eut l'audace de me mordre l'oreille et je répliquais d'un coup de rein particulièrement profond qui le fit hurler à s'en briser la voix. _

_L'odeur âpre de sa sueur m'excitait et sa peau luisait de plus en plus dans la pénombre._

_J'accélérais la cadence et sentis la jouissance monter en moi par vagues dévastatrices. Holmes gémissait de plus en plus fort, s'empalait profondément sur mon sexe comme s'il désirait l'avaler. _

_Je coinçais son sexe entre nos deux corps et l'emprisonnais définitivement contre les barreaux, laissant nos reins s'agiter avec frénésie. _

_ _ oh ! Les-Lestrade ! oui. . .plus fort ! _

_Je répondais à ses supplications par des grognements ponctuels et me retirais brusquement. Il émit une plainte sonore mais n'eût pas le temps de protester davantage je le posais à terre et le retournais avec violence pour le pénétrer à nouveau de toutes mes forces._

_Je crus voir son dos se briser lorsque je me saisis de son sexe au bord de l'explosion. Puis je ne vis plus rien, seulement la jouissance qui emporta ma raison tandis que je me déversais en lui, rien d'autre que le mouvement obscène de ses hanches et de ses fesses qui se frottaient contre la grille froide et dure. _

_Le bruit de son sperme résonna légèrement contre le métal et je le serrais contre moi en attendant que les derniers spasmes aient quitté son corps. _

_Avec toute la délicatesse dont j'étais capable, je me retirais et le pris dans mes bras. _

_Epuisé, son visage reflétait la même expression que lorsqu'il passait du bon temps avec sa seringue de cocaïne. Je m'effondrais dans un coin de la pièce et le calais entre mes jambes, son dos appuyé contre mon torse. _

_Pendant un moment nos respirations laborieuses furent les seuls sons qui emplirent la cellule. _

_ _ Il semblerait que nous avons un public Lestrade. . ._

_ _ Ah oui ?_

_Je consentis à ouvrir un œil et plusieurs rats défiler devant nous, semblant très pressé et aussi occupés que des hommes d'affaires. L'un des rongeurs s'arrêta devant Holmes et le fixa d'un air curieux, les moustaches frémissantes. _

_ _ Tenez, celui ci à vos yeux je trouve ! _

_Une claque derrière la tête suffit à lui faire pousser une exclamation indignée. _

_ _ Je ne fais que dire la vérité mon cher. . ._

_ _ Effectivement, je reconnais qu'il y a une ressemblance. . ._

_ _ Vraiment ? Mais. . .alors pourquoi. . . ?_

_ _ J'avais juste envie de vous frapper. _

_Il se retourna à moitié, toujours nu, et je regardais avec une certaine tendresse ce corps d'adulte mûr qui abritait encore de grands yeux d'enfants innocent et les idéaux fragiles qui allaient avec. _

_ _ Alors vous acceptez que je vous compare à un rongeur ? Les femmes disaient vrai alors, les hommes sont beaucoup plus conciliant après. . ._

_ _ Holmes. . ._

_Sans gêne, il s'installa confortablement contre moi et leva des yeux de chien battu dans ma direction je capitulais et l'entourais de mes bras. _

_ _ Je trouve juste que le rat est un animal intelligent et débrouillard, son seul malheur est d'être laid et de ne pas avoir bonne réputation. . ._

_Il réfléchit un instant. _

_Dans ce silence, je sentais qu'il avait compris le double sens de cette phrase d'apparence anodine mais, une fois de plus, il me surpris par sa réponse. Pour tout avouer, je ne m'attendais même pas à une quelconque réponse alors j'accueillis celle ci avec un rougissement de rigueur. _

_ _ Vous savez, je ne suis certainement pas célèbre dans Londres pour ma beauté et je n'ai pas bonne réputation non plus. . ._

_Il se mit à ma hauteur et je pouvais voir la lune se refléter dans ses yeux. Son regard était tel que je ne l'avais jamais connu, plein de promesses et plein d'espoir. Je me noyais dans ses prunelles brillantes et lui caressais la joue lentement, songeant très vaguement que je venais de commettre un crime et que l'alliance qui ornait mon annulaire aurait du me faire culpabiliser. _

_ _ . . .alors. . .croyez-vous que Gladstone accepterait une portée de bébé rat dans l'appartement ?_

Le rire tonitruant de Watson résonna dans le cabinet vide et il manqua tomber de sa chaise tant ses épaules étaient secouées de spasmes.

_ Il-Il a _vraiment_ dit ça ?

_ Eh oui. . .il est charmant mais pour les déclarations romantiques on pourra repasser. . .

Watson me fixait maintenant avec sérieux, ayant réussi à calmer son fou rire.

Durant cette dernière demi-heure, je l'avais vu passer par toutes les émotions qu'un être humain peut ressentir mais pas une seule fois ses yeux n'avaient exprimé du dégoût. Je lui en étais reconnaissant et j'étais fier d'avoir pour ami un homme aussi respectueux et ouvert d'esprit que lui.

_ On peut dire que vous cachez bien votre jeu Lestrade. . .vous qui êtes toujours le premier à nous engueuler parce que nous jouons avec la Loi. . .

Lui aussi avait abandonné son vocabulaire pincé, juste après avoir entendu le récit détaillé de mes ébats avec Holmes. . .

Il se faisait tard, je ne m'étais pas aperçu que le ciel se teintait de violet et que la lumière dorée des lampadaires commençait à éclore dans les rues. J'allais reprendre mon manteau et m'en aller lorsqu'un bras puissant s'abattit sur mon épaule.

_ Vous n'allez pas déjà nous quitter, _darling_ ? Maintenant que Watson sait la raison de ma bonne humeur, vous vous devez de rester pour la nuit. . .et puis quant à moi, je me dois de vous présentez notre fils !

Je fis volte-face, le sourire aux lèvres en entendant cette voix familière.

Devant moi, Holmes m'adressait un sourire radieux tout en caressant un magnifique rat blanc aux yeux rouge posé sur son épaule.


End file.
